Up Up Girls (Kari) Members
Main article: Up Up Girls (Kari) This page consists of the basic information about current members of the group Up Up Girls (Kari). The original seven members of Up Up Girls (Kari) were all former members of Hello Pro Egg. In March 2011, Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, and Arai Manami were announced to be the founding members, with Saho Akari joining shortly after. In February 2017, the group announced the results of their second generation auditions, with the five winners becoming their own group, Up Up Girls (2). In August 2017, the results of the Up Up Girls (Pro Wres) audition were announced, with the four winners also becoming their own group. There are currently five members in Up Up Girls (Kari), nine members in Up Up Girls (2), and four members in Up Up Girls (Pro Wres). List of Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | |- | align="center" colspan="9" bgcolor="#8b0000" | |- | | align="center" |Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) | align="center" |June 5, 1992 (age ) | rowspan="2" align="center" |Kanagawa | align="center" |B | rowspan="2" align="center" |March 3, 2011 | align="center" |'Pink' | align="center" |'UFZS Leader' (2012-present), Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Mori Saki (森咲樹) | align="center" |October 12, 1993 (age ) | align="center" |O | align="center" |'Green' | align="center" |UFZS member (2012-present), Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Saho Akari (佐保明梨) | align="center" |June 8, 1995 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | rowspan="2" align="center" |AB | align="center" |May 3, 2011 | align="center" |'Yellow' | align="center" |UFZS member (2012-present), Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Sekine Azusa (関根梓) | align="center" |June 14, 1996 (age ) | align="center" |Nagano | rowspan="2" align="center" |March 3, 2011 | align="center" |'Orange' | align="center" |UFZS member (2012-present), Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) | align="center" |November 19, 1997 (age ) | align="center" |Gunma | align="center" |B | align="center" |'Blue' | align="center" |UFZS member (2012-present), Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) |- | align="center" colspan="9" bgcolor="#808080" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Takahagi Chinatsu (髙萩千夏) | align="center" |July 4, 1997 (age ) | align="center" |Fukushima | rowspan="9" align="center" |Unknown | rowspan="4" align="center" |February 25, 2017 | rowspan="9" align="center" |'None' | align="center" |'Leader' (2017-present) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Yoshikawa Mayu (吉川茉優) | align="center" |May 28, 1998 (age ) | align="center" |Akita | align="center" |Former Pramo member |- align="center" | | align="center" |Kajishima Aya (鍛治島彩) | align="center" |July 21, 1999 (age ) | align="center" |Chiba | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Hashimura Riko (吉川茉優) | align="center" |January 31, 2000 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Nakagawa Chihiro (中川千尋) | align="center" |September 3, 2004 (age ) | align="center" |Shizuoka | rowspan="2" align="center" |April 22, 2018 | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Sasaki Honoka (佐々木ほのか) | align="center" |January 30, 2006 (age ) | align="center" |Fukuoka | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Morinaga Niina (森永新菜) | align="center" |June 16, 2001 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | rowspan="3" align="center" |March 3, 2019 | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Shimazaki Yuria (島崎友梨亜) | align="center" |November 22, 2002 (age ) | rowspan="2" align="center" |Kanagawa | align="center" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Niikura Ami (新倉愛海) | align="center" |June 1, 2003 (age ) | align="center" | |- | align="center" colspan="9" bgcolor="#00008B" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Watanabe Miu (渡辺未詩) | align="center" |October 19, 1999 (age ) | align="center" |Saitama | align="center" |O | rowspan="4" align="center" |August 12, 2017 | align="center" |'Pink' | align="center" |Formerly named “Miu (ミウ)” |- align="center" | | align="center" |Raku (らく) | align="center" |December 5, 1997 (age ) | rowspan="2" align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" |Unknown | align="center" |'Yellow' | align="center" |Formerly named “Raku (ラク)”) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Pipipipi Pinano (ぴぴぴぴぴなの) | align="center" |February 21, 1998 (age ) | align="center" |A | align="center" |'Pastel Purple' | align="center" |Formerly named “Hinano (ヒナノ)” |- align="center" | | align="center" |Noa Hikari (乃蒼ヒカリ) | align="center" |February 18, 1998 (age ) | align="center" |Hokkaido | align="center" |O | align="center" |'Sky Blue' | align="center" |Formerly named “Hikari (ヒカリ)” |} Former Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | | align="center" bgcolor="#000000" | |- | align="center" colspan="9" bgcolor="#8b0000" | |- | | align="center" |Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) | align="center" |April 30, 1991 (age ) | align="center" |Miyagi | align="center" |O | rowspan="2" align="center" |March 3, 2011 | rowspan="2" align="center" |September 16, 2017 | align="center" |'Red' | align="center" |'Leader' (2011-2017),UFZS member (2012-2017), Former Hello Pro Egg (2004-2011) |- align="center" | | align="center" |Sato Ayano (佐藤綾乃) | align="center" |January 7, 1995 (age ) | align="center" |Kanagawa | align="center" |A | align="center" |'Purple' | align="center" |UFZS member (2012-2017), Former Hello Pro Egg (2009-2011) |- | align="center" colspan="9" bgcolor="#808080" | |- align="center" | | align="center" |Nakaoki Rin (中沖凜) | align="center" |March 14, 2001 (age ) | align="center" |Toyama | align="center" |Unknown | align="center" |March 19, 2017 | align="center" |December 31, 2018 | align="center" |'None' | align="center" |Former Vienolossi member |} Leadership Tenures All names in BOLD are current members. #'Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami: ' #'Saho Akari: ' #Sengoku Minami, Sato Ayano: 6 Years, 6 Months, 14 Days #'Takahagi Chinatsu, Yoshikawa Mayu, Kajishima Aya, Hashimura Riko: ' #Nakaoki Rin: 1 Year, 9 Months, 13 Days #'Watanabe Miu, Raku, Pipipipi Pinano, Noa Hikari: ' #'Nakagawa Chihiro, Sasaki Honoka: ' #'Morinaga Niina, Shimazaki Yuria, Niikura Ami: ' Members Single Count Category:Up Up Girls Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg